


From another view.

by MysticWolf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Heirs of Fate DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolf/pseuds/MysticWolf
Summary: Quick sum of Heirs of fate dlc from Xanders point of view following his son. Some events might be out of place it's been awhile since I've played the dlc.update: Edited but do let me know if you find any mistakes.





	From another view.

When I came to I was laying on what remained of a battlefield, the vanishing soldiers lying motionless. I felt lighter, a feeling I had never felt before and a small dreaded feeling that something was wrong. I go to sit up to get a better look, a woozy feeling almost forcing me to lay back down when I heard my sons voice.

"Father?!"

I turn to look feeling slightly angry that he didn't listen to me and flee; there could still be enemies nearby and he's putting himself in needless danger. We make eye contact and his face pales as he runs over, his horse staying where he jumped off as he falls beside me getting mud over his clothes, I go to scold him but stop as tears are forming in his eyes; he wasn't one to cry even as a baby; always silent. I reach to wipe the tears away only to have my hand go through him and I pause; trying to figure out what happened when I turned to look at where I lay; my body bloody, cold, and dead.

I feel sick, flying up into a standing position, watching as my son tries to wake men calling out quietly for me before yelling at me to wake up. He's full on crying and I don't know what to do to comfort him. I was never good at it in the first place. We stayed like that, frozen as he yelled so much his voice gave out, only cracked begging as he gripped tightly. He started doing a small breathing exercise to calm himself down, the realization hitting that I might've never seen him cry but him being alone for most of his life, he didn't have the support of a father. A pang of guilt washes over me. How many nights has he woken up from nightmares and I was never there for him?

I knew I could be emotionally distant; having a hard time showing my true emotions; but that'll never be forgiven for the lack of love I showed my son. He calmed down; gently removing my crown and placing his forehead against mine, a passing ritual for a royal death. I watched as he pulled away staring at the crown; looking conflicted.

"What do I do father…?"

"Find safety… your my pride and joy and it would kill me to see you hurt." I was hoping he'd hear me but alas, he can not hear a dead man's wishes. He looks over at Siegfried and gives a small confused but mostly curious look, reaching over to the blade. His small hand takes the hilt and he slightly unsheathes it, the sword having a faint glow and his eyes widen, almost dropping the sword but stopping himself. He speaks with a strong quiet voice. "I know your master… my father is gone… but I hope you'll lend me your strength to stop whoever did this so no one else will lose their parents."

The sword shone brighter and he smiles in agreement, placing his practice blade down, attaching Seigfried to his belt before standing, the sword just big enough to be too large for him. He gives one last look at my cold body, blinking back tears before wiping at his eyes. 

"The son of the high prince shall not cry… for he has to set an example for the kingdom." He muttered and I frown. Who gave him that idea? His horse trots over, nuzzling my sons face who gives the horse a small pat before getting on, blocking off his feelings with a look of seriousness. I follow with pain in my heart, jumping when I feel a cold draft hitting my face. I give a small smile to my noble stead having passed early in battle, mounting to ride beside my son for as long as possible.

I rode alongside him, watching as he put his studies to use, paying attention to his surroundings and even having his horse missing every little thing that could give away his position. I was proud. Suddenly there's a voice of a young girl, yelling some incoherent words and my son turns his horse and rides towards the commotion, I follow.

We hit a clearing and Laslow's daughter; Soliel, is standing there, weaponless using a stick that didn't look like it could take many more hits, her arm was bleeding and she looked to be crying herself, shaking like a leaf as she's surrounded by the invisible soldiers. Seigbert with Siegfried in hand rides in, taking out an enemy close to landing a devastating blow. Without any words she stays in the cover of siegbert as he keeps her safe, both getting a moment of reprieve.

"Are you alright?!"

"Peachy." She turns and smiles at him. "Your one charming knight, I wouldn't mind going out for tea sometime."

He looks caught off guard, a blush taking over his features. "O-oh! We'll, maybe later… we should really take care of these guys and those cuts before they get infected."

"I've had wor… " she cuts off, eyes landing on mi- his sword and she stiffens up, bowing. "I'm so sorry your highness! You didn't match dad's description. I'm Soliel."

"Waa? Who's your father?" He has a confused look, blocking a hit from a sword aiming at Soliel's throat.

She stares at him confused. "Your liege… Laslow?"

"Oh! You must be talking about my father then, I'm his son; Seigbert." He blushed, his hand awkwardly going behind his head. Soliel jumping with a sword she picked up off a corpse blocking a hit at Seigbert's blindside. They finish off the last of the men an awkward moment passes; the two panting before breaking out in laughter. He quickly moves off his steed, catching her as she breaks out into hard sobs.

"He's gone… he's gone…" I frown and see if I can find Laslow's ghost but I can't; a small hope that he's still alive.

"Did you see his body?" She shakes her head. "He could still be alive then, let's get you bandaged up and see if we can find him; see if we can find Aunt Camilla since she's the second oldest."

I smile, proud of his ability to take charge, the two walking to find a better place to tend to wounds, staying out of plain sight but in a place where they could see if someone was coming. They stayed the night in the shelter and left early in the morning Soliel at first walking beside his horse before he forced her to join him, saying that it's not good to walk with her wounds and to take it easy as much as possible.

I sigh, listening as the two bicker; Soliel reminding me much of her father saying how she's his retainer and shouldn't be riding on his horse and how it can hinder him and even put him in danger; He refuted all her attempts to convince him to let her walk, coming with good enough arguments to make her fall silent and lean against him.

"So Siggy… what about Lord Xander?"

"Where'd that come from?"

"It's easier to say than your full name."

"Does that mean I'm allowed to call you Sol then?"

"of course, now answer the question Siggy, What about your Father Lord Xander?"

"I saw him… that's how I came to hold father's sword… I shouldn't have let him fight alone…"

"He did it for a reason Siggy, It's their job as parents to keep us safe; I have a feeling Lord Xander wouldn't want you there... to see him pass and possibly you join him. and hey! If you didn't listen to him you wouldn't have come to save me and I'd be as dead as whatever those soldier thingy's are." She turned to give him a determined look and he gave a slight blush but had a small smile, Mumbling a thank you.

"I promised father and his sword that I'd stop who did this… so no one else has to lose a parent.

Her eyes gleam. "Let me join you! I'm sure we'll fine help along the way also!" He nods, looking relived that he wouldn't be doing this on his own. The two fall into a comforting silence, stopping every few miles to let the horse and sol rest or deal with an ambush.

They ride for 6 days before coming across a town on the outskirts of Norh, a familiar roar piercing the all too quiet air. They speed up their pace, and I match, seeing them approaching a dragon that looks like Kamui but smaller and way more upset. Two kids where also there, one on horseback the other not really trying to calm the dragon down making the situation actually worse. The dragon thrashed taking out part of buildings with his tails coming real close to taking the girl off her horse who doesn't seem to be too pleased with the whole situation in the first place.

"What's going on?" Siegbert demanded, standing ground as he rode up alongside the girl; Soleil jumping off her horse staring in amazement at the dragon Seigbert getting protective over her now that shes not so close.

"Don't know how but there was a kid crying, screaming for his mama and I tried to tell him quiet down or he's gonna get killed; sophie yelled at me and suddenly we now have a rampaging dragon in the center of town drawing attention from the enemy."

"Because you don't tell a kid that young he's gonna die dwyer!" The girl, Sophie yelled, reaching to whack the listless teen on the back of his head.

"Look Sophie! We both lost of parents and you don't see us crying!"

"Because we didn't actually see them die you idiot!"

"And he has?"

"I don't know! We didn't exactly have the chance to ask after you told him he was going to die!" The two continued to argue, my son and friend watching the whole ordeal when the dragon gives out a loud roar, stepping guarded over on the small group an arrow hitting one of the plate bouncing off uselessly. All emotions where aimed at a different group who had a young girl on their team with a sword matching Kamui's… but Kamui had a son? I watched confused as the two groups of kids caught each other, acting like they were fighting an enemy group.

It was strange listening to them talking about the invisible soldiers they just finished fighting that acted weird. "Its like they had a soul, a mind unlike the others."

"It was weird… thanks Dwyer." He gives a small nod, healing their wounds, little Kana back to normal sniffling curled up on Soliel's lap getting healed up his small body taking the brunt of injuries in his enraged dragon form. The small group was talking giving out their theories when Kana looks over in a direction and hops up, running over to none other than Azura.

"Aunt azura!" He exclaimed, going to tackle her in a hug only to cut through her like water, his startled face was quiet funny.

"I see you can still remember me… here Kana, keep this with you it will help you control your dragon form." She hands him a small blue stone connected to a cord, he smiles and nods, putting it on around his neck.

"Just like mama's!" She smiles and nods, giving the kids a vague answer to their questions before disappearing. decide to turn in for the night and I stay by, watching over them getting startled by a voice.

"I see your not the only one who escaped Anankos." Azura says, moving and sitting down beside me. I jumped a little but looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Azura?"

"This was all planned… kamui's birth father is devouring worlds, these children are what's left behind these different timelines."

"What?"

"They do not originate from the same world, why Two Kana's can exist, Just as there is Corrin and Kamui, the same person but opposite gender; different life choices all the same. Xander keep watching over them… my son… Shigure will hide information, he doesn't realize that in doing so he will drive a wedge between the groups… the children of Hoshido and Nohr… children of birthright and conquest."

"Where do Kana's play in this?" I ask, the more confused about what she said but knowing Azura; I wont get a clear answer.

"Revelations. They know the truth and are the key in saving their home's… and my son… I've left him with a terrible curse and nothing I say can stop him… both Kana's recognize me now… but soon just as everyone else I will be a forgotten memory."

I nod, looking at them all sleeping, the one supposed to be keeping watch having drifted off also. "Will they all be okay?"

"Only if they make the right choices when the time comes. They will be confused and angry, but peace will form."

I nod and before I could ask more Azura is standing. "I must leave before Anankos tracks me down."

I bid her farewell, watching over the children, making sure they stay safe, even though in my state now I wouldn't be able to protect them.

\----

We traveled more days as a group running into Leo's son Forrest and his two companions Nina and Ophelia; another young girl named Valoria joining last getting along best with Nina. The journey was going well but everything felt off, the other group of kids where getting bigger matching in size. It wasn't until they were standing facing each other did whatever spell that's obscuring their vision disappear, Siegbert and the other older boy stepping forward, both grabbing the Kana's when they start acting strange, a purple glow starting to encase them when a boy on a Pegisi flies in singing Azura's song, calming the two dragons. The purple glow retreats and the two youngest look confused at their sudden violent nature, retreating to stand next to the two oldest. They all looked up at the blue haired boy that strike a big resemblance to Azura. As he talked the scenery was flickering and shattered, showing the two groups being in the middle of an unrecognizable forest; a floating forest.

Suddenly arguments started popping up, lead by Sigbert and the other teen, the Kana’s standing next to the blunett trying to quell the situation. it wasn't working as well as they'd hope as the groups split, heading the same way but taking different paths, leaving the blunett and kanas alone. “this place is dangerous! they don’t know the way…” the blunett says, looking distraught. The Kana that was with the Hoshidian group reaches and takes his hand, sniffling.

“S-shigure?” she asked, wiping at her eyes.

“I’ll keep them safe… you should join then before they get to far; it’ll be dangerous to be split to far apart. okay?”

“will you be nearby?” Both Kana’s are giving him pleading eyes and don't stop until he agrees that he will. the share a look and disappear to follow after their respective parties. I go and follow Kana, glancing at the other group of kids with a heavy heart; no one to guide them.

I continued to follow behind the children, meeting back up with the Hoshidian kids who even after their argument was camped nearby, the dedicated healers of the two groups getting to work on healing the more injured kids, both kana’s sitting together talking quietly, Shigure off away from both groups, gazing down at a journal with a sad look in his eyes but keeping his face neutral. The tension was horrible, anything said was challenged lasting even after they all fell asleep/

I closed my eyes, letting my own thoughts race before opening them glancing at the two Kana's who had moved close to where I was sitting talking quietly to each other. before I could reply the Kana’s started speaking quietly.

“does this place feel… familiar?”

“it does… I don’t know why though… like I can’t remember why.”

Kana nods his head in agreement, fiddling with his dragonstone. “Mama told me of her home, the one that wasn't Hoshido or Nohr… could this be it?”

“Papa told me the same thing! He was vague, talked about a curse… I wish they were here…” she sniffled, wiping at her eyes, Kana going and giving her a hug, looking upset himself; but at the same time looked a lot older than a child his age should ever look. it was… quite a sad sight to see. They sat together in silence when a loud bang of war drums was heard, both armies jumping to attention spotting none other than Queen Arte and Makoto; looking just as possessed as father. I tuned out what they were saying when the two dragons and Shigure where left to fight the battle alone, the other kids being sent off who knows where.

Queen Arte seemed to be staring right at me, a look of anger gracing her usual calm demour, she launched an attack at the trio, getting out of the way mostly safe, part of the blast hitting Kana in his shoulder, causing the young boy pain slightly turning into a dragon before forcing it back down.

I take a step foreword but my gaze is drawn away, seeing two similar looking people: almost twins; standing face to face getting ready to attack each other. I recognize the girl reaching my hand out yelling her name. "Kamui!" She snaps her gaze up at me and it softens expedentionally. the boy relaxing also as the half dragon let her wings and claws retract. She quickly runs into my arms with a hug, the boy following hesitantly, looking me up and down.

"Xander! What are you doing here? you s-shouldn't be here!" She pulle away from the hug, pain flashing through her features; letting out a small growl when the boy reaches to tough her shoulder. "Don't touch me Corrin."

"Let me help Kamui." Corrin says, turning to look at me with dull red eyes. "Leave, you must not approach the castle border least you become like the rest of us."

Before I could say any objection Kamui lets out a roar, stepping back grabbing her arms folding into herself, her body forcibly being turned into a dragon, Corring and I reaching out but we where to slow, her lifting off flying away. "I have to follow her, just please... brother stay away from the castle it's to late for us." and he was gone, following after my sister.

The battle went on like nother happened the separated armies joined together to fight against Arte and Mokoto, both Kana’s dealing the final blow, Arte fleeing while Mokoto stood there, speaking to the two dragon spawns as she Vanishes to her final resting place. I hear Shigure singing gently; Siegbert and the older Hoshidan prince holding very badly injured Kanas; a look of worry on everyone but Shigure who bore a look of sadness.

\----

The kids had traveled to a cave to rest, I followed, settling outside the cave, looking in as Hoshido and Norh’s kids were laughing, talking like they've been friends for years and not just a few days, Siegbert was explaining dragon veins to the three princes. Shigure stood guard over the two dragons while they where being healed.

Once they where all better they went onward, everything happening so fast, ambushes and the group getting closer and closer together, while gaining on the castle and a strange and sickly feeling was appearing in my chest. I felt the castle calling for me. the warning slowly fading to the back of my head as a new voice took over. Beckoning me to approach the castle. The Kana's followed Azur's advice and attempted to wake the Yato's having no such luck. As I observed and noticed while everyone was getting close shigure was getting further: distancing himself from the group looking afraid to even talk to them as friends when they regard him as one. It all came to light when we finally reached the castle, the pulling feeling overwhelming but he spoke with such sadness.

He was going to use his mothers song to take down anankos by himself, and the price was his life. they protested but he sent them away, leaving him and I left standing. the voice was so loud in my head that I followed blindly inside, feeling my mind lose control of my body. I walked past corrupted versions of my friends, coming to stand at what I guess is anankos weak point, I spotted prince Ryoma on the other end.

Corrin and Kaumi where standing the closest, mock Yato’s at their sides standing in front of the dragons ugly face. Shigure walks in and he talks but all sound is cut by Anankos cries for power. Shigure tried in vain to fight but was losing horribly until the kids come flying in through the doors, declaring a fight against Anankos and telling Shigure of their plan; it sounded all muffled to me but i knew as my body got into a battle stance that we were fighting now and my mind felt sick.

I was forced to fight these kids, even kill them if it came to it and I begged in my head for them to leave, each coming face to face with their parent until it came to my turn, Siegbert in front of my on his steed, holding Seigfried in a way that made my heart swell with pride, He’d make a great king someday. he started to speak, voice somber.

“my apologies, father. I would rather it not have come to blows with you. But here we are. and...” he paused voice sounded heavy with emotion. “you taught me that a prince never flees from hardship.”

_ “A lesson well learned… but one I wished you’d forget son I need you to stay safe!”_ I cry in my head, my mouth refusing to move.

“since coming to this land, I’ve been anxious over my untrained sword arm; I had my doubts that I could live up to everyone’s expectations. not just newfound friends’. but yours as well”

_ “just be as you are Siegbert; that's all I require from you.”_

“but… I have barreled through that anxiety.” he swallows, strengthening his resolve and smile at me; even as my body refused to act in warmth. “I can hold my head high and carry this divine weapon with pride. I shall demonstrate to you what I mean.”

_ “I’m so proud of you.”_

“I will forget all that has happened in this realm, but there may be a place in your heart where you remember these events. if you do, then please clasp your hand on my shoulder when we reunite… the shoulder that has wielded siegfried in your stead.” emotion seeped back into his voice, sounding close to breaking down in tears. “and tell me that everything you remember here was real…”

_ “I promise. Son.”_

“until then… forgive me, father. I must wield your devine blade against you!” He moved and with swift movement I was overpowered and taken out, a smile gracing my face as I felt my soul and body being free, I could finally move and turned to my son, finally being able to have free will. as my body disappeared, I uttered what I knew he needed to hear. “I love you son.”

\----

I awoke, lying on my bed on a quiet morning in the quiet somber morning. it was colder than I was expecting, my brain foggy when immediate panic sets in. siegbert! I shot out of my bed, rushing to get dressed before leaving, I somehow made it past everyone without being noticed, getting on my trusted steed and riding out. Before I could reach the portal to Siegberts deeprealm a door opened, my son falling through almost landing on the ground when I jumped off my horse catching his sleeping form. I held him till he woke, to scared to move incase something was severely wrong.

He let out a low groan, sitting up holding his head before turning to look up at me with wide eyes, unshed tears forming in his eyes as he started to reach but stopped, starting to deny himself my comfort but I dragged him forwards into a deserving hug. fuzzy memories of a promise ring through my head; I held him as he cried, mumbling about a nightmare he can't remember and we dont part until he's calmed. We stand under a tree and reaching out I put my hand his shoulder, smiling at the beaming smile he gives me. “I love you; and I’m so proud of you son.”

I didn't know he could smile even brighter than he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Siggy being one of my favorite child units from fates. I hope you enjoy my story. ^^


End file.
